


Lapse of Observation

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How did John know the coin toss would land heads, M/M, Sherlock Has to Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had to know how John knew he would win the coin flip.  There had to be a way, a reason.  He had to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse of Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> Kris asked how John knew. I fic'd it to tell her the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
It bothered him.  There was no way John could have known.  All of the tricks, all of the ways to cheat a coin flip required the person cheating to be the flipper not the guesser.  John had no way of knowing.    
  
Sherlock sat up with a start.  John.  John had taken the coin while he had settled into the chair without clothing.  He’d put it in his wallet, not his pocket.  That was a coin he kept.  It was a personal item.  Why.    
  
The coin had felt plain, not too heavy, not rough on the top or the bottom.  How had John known?  He let out a growl of frustration and pushed himself out of the chair, pacing across the room.  It was an ordinary coin!  What sentiment could there be behind it?    
  
“John!”  Sherlock shouted, stopping in the kitchen.  It was infuriating.  He simply MUST know.    
  
He watched John descend the stairs and rushed over to him, glaring at him.    
  
John blinked as Sherlock was in his personal space in an instant, making him want to lean back to get away from him.  “Sherlock?”    
  
“How did you do it?  I must know!  Tell me how you did it!  How you knew!”  Sherlock demanded, leaning closer to John.    
  
John blinked again, then a slow and lazy smile curled his lips.  “You know.  I think I get why you like saying what you do about observation.  To notice something that no one else does?  Does it drive you mad?”    
  
Sherlock licked his lips.  “Always.  Now tell me.”    
  
John shook his head.  “I won’t need to.”  He pulled his wallet out and picked up the coin, showing it to Sherlock.  “You saw, but didn’t observe Sherlock.  Here.”  John handed the coin over to Sherlock and waited.  It wouldn’t take long.    
  
“This…”  How had he not noticed the different metal at the center of the coin in his palm.  Sherlock rubbed his thumb over it slowly, admiring it.  The coloring was close enough that it was not obvious.  “You shot this.”    
  
He smiled and leaned against the couch.  “Ever since I made that shot, and one of the guys melted down a piece of a bullet to go in the center?  It flips to heads about...eighty percent of the time.”  John smirked.  “So while I wasn’t certain it was heads?  The odds were in my favor.”    
  
Sherlock looked up a John again, running his finger over the coin again before walking back towards John.  “You tricked me.”    
  
“I did no such thing.  You simply didn’t observe.”  John licked his lips and watched Sherlock’s eyes darken in arousal.    
  
Sherlock’s lips were only an inch from John’s now.  His eyes flickered up to meet John’s.  “Brilliant.”  He whispered before sealing their lips together in a long, slow kiss.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
